after goodbye
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: my take on what should have happened after the goodbye episode 6 months later
1. Chapter 1

It had been six months. Six months since they'd last talked, six months since they had said their tearful goodbyes on the platform of the station. Six months since he let her go and surrender to New York.

Finn couldn't take it anymore. The heartbreak and the sadness was all too much for him to handle. He loved this woman with all of his heart, mind, soul, and strength. Finn didn't want to ever say goodbye; he didn't want to go another night without her in his arms. He hoped that they'd last forever, and she did too.

But Rachel knew it wouldn't work; not with her college busy schedule that seemed to be expanding with each passing day. The sharing of complicated issues with her in New York it was his fault she was in NY putting her on the train on their wedding day him still in Ohio

"We can't do this," she'd said. "I can't do this anymore."

It broke Finn's heart to see the love of his life so upset. All he wanted to do was make her happy, and if ending their intimate relationship would cause her less pain; then so be it.

But right now, he couldn't take it anymore. Finn was lying in bed in his mom's house in Lima when it hit him. He was fine, well as fine as he could possibly be, when he saw the background on his phone. Finn couldn't bring himself to change it after she had left, it was like removing her from his life forever. It was of them in a tight embrace in bed, Rachel kissing Finn's cheek affectionately. Finn was smiling up at the camera with the tiniest gleam in his eyes. That was when they were happy, without a worry in mind.

Rachel had come across the same picture just a few hours earlier. She kept telling herself that it would be easier to forget and move on, but it wasn't. Rachel wanted to move forward and cut down the amount of heartbreak she was feeling. But her problems just became worse with every passing day, week, and month. She didn't know what to do; until he called her. Without hesitation, Rachel picked up immediately.

"Finn?" Rachel's voice was broken with want and need. She needed to see him again, to be with him again, and to touch him again.

"Rachel, I can't do this anymore. I need you. I'm thinking about you every minute of the day; I can't keep my mind off you. I can't get over you, I love you. Please come back, I want everything to be like it was six months ago." Finn didn't pause, afraid that Rachel would hang up or tell him that it wouldn't work. He was desperate.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you, and I miss you so much. But," Rachel paused. "we agreed to surrender, remember ?" Rachel's voice was cracking with emotion, tears falling down her cheeks as she sat cross-legged on her couch in Manhattan,NY apartment .

"Rach, I should have never gotten you to surrender it was stupid of me to let you go. It is impossible for me to 'fall out' of love with you." Rachel let out a loud sob, making Finn's heart shatter for the millionth time within the past six months. "Come back to me." Finn crossed his fingers as he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Okay…" Rachel sighed, thankfully there was a break in her classes for three weeks . She couldn't believe she was saying this. She was finally going back to the love of her life her home. Rachel was smiling like a maniac as she heard Finn's intake of breath.

"Okay? Is that a yes?" Finn began to pace around his bedroom, the butterflies in his stomach going absolutely crazy. He could hear Rachel take another shaky breath.

"Yes, I'm coming back. I'm going home to you and we will decide what the next step is there is room in my apartment for you if you want to live in NY with me ." Rachel started to cry again, walking into her bedroom and searching for the largest suitcase she could find.

Finn fist pumped the air while jumping up and down, finding himself also crying. His girl was coming home to him, and he was the happiest man in the world.

After Rachel came home after a lot of talking they were back at the train station two weeks later this time they were both going to NY together like it should have been the first time


End file.
